


There’s More To Him Than Meets The Eye

by LucyGucy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sick Arthur
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyGucy/pseuds/LucyGucy
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 10





	There’s More To Him Than Meets The Eye

ooc预警  
原谅小学文笔   
永远爱这两个可爱的牛仔  
约瑟已经在一起了但是没有公开  
设定在亚瑟知道自己得了肺结核之后，时间线可能有点小问题不过应该不影响食用！

“摩根！亚瑟摩根！”  
约翰觉得亚瑟在逗他，他们俩好不容易单独出来打猎，但亚瑟这个混蛋却一直在走神，有很多不错的开枪机会都完美的被亚瑟错过。

“嗯？”  
亚瑟好不容易回过神来，他看着约翰的那张不耐烦的脸就知道自己大概错过了所有的打猎时机。

“你犯什么毛病？为什么不开枪？那头白尾鹿就这么跑了！”约翰继续喋喋不休的冲着亚瑟抱怨着。

亚瑟的大脑还没有从前两天的噩耗中恢复过来，他知道自己不惧怕死亡，但不知道为什么在见到约翰以后他感到了深深的恐惧。他不知道怎么告诉约翰关于自己的事情，思想斗争了半天他还是决定不告诉约翰。

“好了马斯顿，别再给自己的破枪法找借口了，你的猎枪是用来挖坑的吗？”  
亚瑟笑了起来，他再一次的用笑容掩盖了自己的所有情绪和压力，这没有什么难的，难道现在这个世界上还有什么比知道自己死亡时间更加令人沮丧的消息吗？

“行了，准备生火吧”  
“你去把兔子收拾一下。”

好在他们这个下午不是毫无收获，约翰打中了两只兔子，意味着今晚不用饿着肚子睡觉。

“你怎么开的枪？这皮子没法要了！”  
亚瑟边剥皮边冲着约翰说道，  
“本来可以卖个好价钱，你的眼睛也被狼抓瞎了吗？”

“你行你来啊，天知道我们伟大的神枪手摩根先生为什么在打猎的时候愣神！有吃的就不错了，别在那里抱怨！”  
约翰把拾到的柴火往地上一扔，从旁边的干草地上拔了一把干草揉成团放到了柴火上面，然后准备用火柴点燃。

“嘶！”  
亚瑟再一次的走神，这一次的代价是他划伤了自己的手指。约翰循声走到旁边，看到正在吮吸自己伤口的亚瑟。  
“摩根你最近怎么了？”  
约翰拍拍亚瑟的肩膀示意让他去生火....  
“你小心一点，我来干吧，你去那边生火去！”

亚瑟乖乖听话的生起了火然后立起了烤架，等约翰剥完了两只兔子的皮，他们切下了兔腿架在火上烤了起来。

“明天再碰碰运气呗？”亚瑟试探道。  
“怎么也得带一头鹿回去啊，不然皮尔森还不得剥了咱俩的皮？”约翰笑道。

吃完晚饭时间也不早了，两个人各自收拾了一下就都钻进了帐篷里。一进到帐篷里约翰就像变了一个人，他压在亚瑟的身上看着他，暗示着亚瑟。

“喂！急什么，让我先把我外套脱掉啊。”亚瑟把约翰推开轻笑着。他当然清楚约翰把他叫出来的打猎的另一个目的是什么，他欣然的脱掉帆布的外套准备解开衬衫的扣子。约翰心急的抢先亚瑟把对方的衬衫脱下来。约翰也快速的将自己的上衣脱掉露出紧实肌肤。

“妈的，你知道我有多想你吗？”约翰再次跨坐在亚瑟身上，他俯下身子搂住金发牛仔的脖子从上到下的亲吻吮吸着。经过许多次的实践，约翰已经完美掌握了亚瑟身上的各个敏感点，他的抚摸和吮吸时不时的让亚瑟轻哼出声。

他们确实很久没有这么干过了，上一次还是在瓦伦丁的时候，亚瑟觉得自从在罗兹他们烧了布莱斯维特家族的庄园以后各种事情就接踵而至，不论是他们遇到那个意大利黑帮老大，抢劫圣丹尼斯的银行还是后续他们漂流到小岛上。这些事情发生的都太快了，快到他没有办法思考，只有接受。天知道他在把约翰救出来依旧有多么的如释重负，那个时候他才真正意识到对方对他的重要性。

“废话还是那么多..”亚瑟的手灵活的把约翰的腰带从裤子上扯下来然后将自己的手伸进去开始按压约翰已经硬的可怕的性器。约翰轻轻的发出一声喘息，他太想念亚瑟了，他现在脑子里唯一的想法就是将身子底下的这个男人操到昏过去。

约翰在给亚瑟留下一堆吻痕后逐渐把战场从脖子移到了对方的乳头。他吮吸着亚瑟的乳头并且故意发出令人感到害羞的水声，另一只手揉搓着还没有被舌头光顾的乳头。亚瑟大部分的敏感点都分布在他的乳头上和腰部，所以约翰这样的挑逗对他无比的受用，他的轻哼逐渐转变成了小声的呻吟。

“哈...有进步啊...” 亚瑟一边压制着自己的呻吟一边说着。他的手也没有停下来过，他空余的手本来像去安慰安慰自己可怜的性器结果被约翰一巴掌拍掉了。约翰的腿顶在了亚瑟的两腿之间时不时的因为身体的动作摩擦着亚瑟的性器让亚瑟更加难受，他现在有两个想法，一个是自己去安抚一下自己，另一个是他像把裤子脱下来，被压着的性器有些胀的难受。

约翰显然看出来亚瑟的意思，他坏笑着把刚才被亚瑟扯掉的皮带拿到手里将亚瑟伸在自己的裤子里的手和那只不知道放在哪里的手绑在一起按在亚瑟的头顶。

“马斯顿！你..”  
“嘘～今天交给我吧。”

与约翰温柔语调成反比的是他的动作，他嘴上和手头上的动作逐渐变得越来越重，在给亚瑟快感的同时也带给了亚瑟一丝痛感。约翰故意忽略着亚瑟已经鼓起的裤裆，只是在不经意之间给亚瑟的性器一个挑逗似的按压或者揉搓，把亚瑟的欲望逼上了最高点。

“哈啊..差不多了吧..”亚瑟什么也干不了的只能任凭约翰摆弄，他已经快忍不了自己下身带给自己的痛感和欲望了，但他只能眼巴巴的看着约翰忽略自己的下半身。

约翰则“贴心的”把亚瑟的裤子扯了下去，已经饥渴难耐的性器立马挺立了起来，在干完这件事以后约翰的注意力再一次的回到了亚瑟的上半身。他停下来好好的欣赏在自己面前的这局胴体，他的手抚摸过每一处伤疤，带来的刺激感让亚瑟发抖，知道约翰最喜欢干的事情之一就是抚摸自己的疤痕。约翰发觉亚瑟的身材仿佛没有几个月以前健硕了，他好像瘦了不少，但他没多想就继续啃咬着亚瑟腰部的伤痕。

“嗯啊..哈..操！”亚瑟被挑逗的难以忍耐的弓起身子，他的性器不由自主的蹭着约翰的裤子以寻求更多的外界刺激，流出的前液将约翰的牛仔裤沾湿了一块。约翰终于在亚瑟不懈的努力之下注意到了金发牛仔那不断翘起的性器。

“看看你摩根，这幅样子..”约翰笑着，手抚上了亚瑟的性器然后若有若无的抚摸着，这让亚瑟更加难受，他本能的挺起性器想去找到那只可以给予自己切实快感的手，但约翰就像逗猫一样不给予亚瑟想要的。

“马斯顿我操你妈的...哈啊！”就在亚瑟口吐芬芳的时候约翰一把握住了亚瑟的性器。约翰用着一种近乎强硬的手法套弄着亚瑟的性器，他用自己的大拇指从龟头上的沟壑上压过去然后不停的按压着。等到他觉得差不多的时候他一口含住了亚瑟的性器，用自己的口腔包围着亚瑟性器，用自己的舌头和口腔肌肉按压着。

“马..哈啊！”快感犹如潮水用来，亚瑟叫出了声，他的脚趾因为快感扭曲着，腰部向上本能的挺着。亚瑟的手终于从约翰绑的不是太紧的皮带中抽出来然后抚上了约翰的头，他本能的轻轻拉扯着约翰的黑发。就在亚瑟觉得自己快射出来的时候约翰把他的性器从自己嘴里吐了出来，他看着因为快感湖蓝色眼睛充满泪水的亚瑟没有忍住的一口亲了上去，但亚瑟捂住了约翰的嘴，示意他可以开始正戏了。

“你知道我最喜欢你什么样子吗？”在约翰扯掉自己裤子之前他凑在亚瑟耳边说道，“你被我操的腿软连站都站不起来的样子！”下流的话在亚瑟的脑子里不停的回荡着，他还没来得及说些什么就被约翰手指插入的异物感打断了。许久没有被开拓的通道显然不欢迎任何的外来者，约翰艰难的开拓着。

“马斯顿你的脑子真的被狼吃完了吗？”亚瑟忍着异样感伸手把包里的发油掏出来扔给约翰。约翰接过来以后挖出一大块涂在自己的手上后再次开始扩张，这次比上一次进入顺畅一些，在亚瑟后穴适应以后约翰放进了三根手指慢慢的在里面扩张抠挖着。每一次的进入约翰都故意重重的从亚瑟的敏感点上压过去，亚瑟被快感包围着，无暇管其他的事情。

“哈啊...别...哈...”亚瑟小声的呻吟着, 他讨厌这种空虚的快感，他知道约翰已经扩张的差不多了，他希望约翰能赶快插进来。  
“叫的大点声，”约翰在手上动作没有停下的同时凑到亚瑟耳边呢喃着，“让我听听。”说罢舔过亚瑟的耳朵。耳朵是亚瑟身上最致命的敏感点之一，每次约翰在耳边的挑逗都会让他颤抖着闭上眼。

“哈.. 插..插进来...” 亚瑟扭过头望着约翰眼睛里蓄满泪水，他快要射了，天知道为什么这一次约翰能这么有耐心的跟他耗。

“求我。”约翰不但从亚瑟的耳边离开，他把自己的手指也抽了出来，他就坐在那里看着亚瑟，“我累了。”

“求..你..”虽然亚瑟的内心真的现在想把约翰掐死，但是亚瑟还是照着对方说的做了，毕竟还是要为了自己着想。

得到答复的约翰笑了笑，他终于把裤子脱下，他也忍了很久了。约翰的性器已经到达了忍耐的极限，它也渴望着被释放。约翰示意亚瑟把腿分开并且支起身子，亚瑟照做了，像一个廉价的婊子，他看着约翰对准了自己的后穴插了进去。

“嗯啊！”亚瑟惊呼出声，痛感和快感各占一半，“别..动..”  
这句话约翰自动的屏蔽掉了，他开始慢慢的抽插，亚瑟紧致的甬道紧紧吮吸着他的性器让约翰本能的更深的往上挺腰。

“嘶...”约翰抓住了亚瑟腰开始加速抽插，逐渐加速的抽插让亚瑟差点被快感击昏过去。  
“额啊.. 哈...”  
“你现在的样子就是一个便宜的婊子，当然你的后面可比女人夹的还要紧！”  
亚瑟咬住自己的嘴唇忍着不让自己大声的叫出来，后果就是换来约翰更加快速的抽插与更加过分和下流的话。亚瑟因为快感再也忍不住在眼睛里累积的泪水，顺着他的脸颊滑落最后被凑上前的约翰一一舔掉。约翰喜欢现在亚瑟的样子，他喜欢自己掌控者亚瑟一切的感觉。

“哈..马斯顿..慢点...”亚瑟搂住了约翰紧实的肩膀，他能感受到约翰的肌肉线条随着他的动作而变化着。约翰也扶住了亚瑟的腰，忽略亚瑟的请求继续快速抽插着。

约翰再次尝试向亚瑟索吻，亚瑟仅剩的理智让他拒绝了约翰。身下不断积累的快感让亚瑟确认自己要高潮了，后穴吸的约翰的性器越来越紧，约翰也开始了最后的冲刺，他这次没有坏心眼的握住亚瑟的性器阻止身下人高潮。

“哈啊！”  
二人同时射了出去，约翰过了许久才抽了出去。他们仰面躺在毯子上，望着帐篷顶。

没过一会儿，亚瑟突然坐起来，提上来了裤子就跑了出去。

“摩根？”  
“别跟过来！”  
约翰疑惑的从帐篷看向已经跑的没影的亚瑟。

亚瑟跑到了一片没人的树林里，终于再也忍不住胸口的剧痛开始扶着树咳嗽了起来，他一只手不停的捶打着自己的胸口仿佛想把制造痛觉的东西从肺里捶打出来，终于得到片刻喘息的亚瑟大口的呼吸着空气，他半跪在地上看着自己面前的一滩血，还没等他缓过来，肺部的疼痛让他再次开始新一轮的煎熬。

约翰在帐篷里越等越不对劲，他穿上了裤子披了一件外套连靴子都没穿就跑了出去，他往亚瑟跑开的方向寻找着。没过一会，他听到了一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽声，只有这一个线索的约翰顺着声音找了过去。

他看到了快要昏迷过去已经倒在地上咳嗽的亚瑟以及地上暗红色的血。约翰瞬间觉得脑子嗡的一声，他呆在原地，不敢相信这是白天还在跟自己谈笑风生的男人。

“亚瑟！”回国神来的约翰吹了一声口哨以后连忙架起亚瑟，“我送你去圣丹尼斯的诊所！”

“咳！别...哈...没用的，我已经没救了。”亚瑟借着约翰的肩膀站了起来，他擦了擦嘴角的残留的血苦笑着。“我本来...不想告诉...你的，但你..现在知道了。”

“亚瑟摩根现在不是开玩笑的时候！快点上马！” 约翰催促着亚瑟，但是被对方拒绝了。

“约翰” 亚瑟的双手紧紧的拍在了约翰的肩膀上，他看着约翰的眼睛笑道，“对不起...”


End file.
